Baby
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: puisi no 11 Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short! "Aku menunggu di kamar." bisik Naruto pelan. Mind to RnR.. :D


_Baby_

_Pairing: Narusaku _

_Gendre: romance_

_Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: typoo, ooc, semicanon, dll_

_Special fic for __SUGAR-E! G for Gift! __AU, Fluff, Short__!_

_SELAMAT MEMBACA! :D_

_Gemerincing lonceng berbunyi merdu_

_Wajahmu terangkat, tak lagi sendu_

_Kautatap kembang api dari bayang iris mataku,_

_Yang membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu__**.**_

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Suara gemerincing lonceng kecil yang diikatkan pada pergelangan kaki mungil bayi kesayangannya membuat dada Sakura menghangat. Akhirnya... setelah tepat seminggu, bayi mungilnya tersebut sudah mampu menggerakkan kaki, tangan dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Akhirnya anak yang lahir prematur tersebut sudah terbebas dari masa-masa kritisnya. Sakura tidak kuasa menahan tangis bahagia saat menerima kabar bahwa kini kondisi anak pertamanya sudah jauh lebih sehat.

"Syukurlah, Naruto..." Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah suaminya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi senyuman dan mata yang kembali bersinar.

"Dia selamat, aku tahu... dia sangat kuat!" Naruto menghapus butir-butir cairan basah yang mengalir diwajah Sakura. Pria tersebut bersyukur, akhirnya tidak ada lagi wajah sendu yang selama ini diperlihatkan Sakura. Kini Sakura tersayangnya kembali seperti semula.

"Emm...Syukurlah!" Naruto menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya, sungguh... pria itu benar-benar bahagia saat ini.  
"Anak kita, aku tahu dia itu sangat kuat." kata Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin mengendongnya..." Sakura mengendorkan pelukan Naruto, ia kembali menatap Sang bayi yang kini sedang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kau harus bersabar untuk itu, Sayang..."

Sakura mengangguk pelan, mengerti bahwa belum saatnya ia mengendong bayi mungilnya tersebut.

"Aku ada permintaan untukmu, Naruto..." kata Sakura penuh harap.

"Apa itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Aku ingin, saat kita membawa pulang anak kita ke rumah nanti, akan ada kembang api yang akan ikut merayakan kepulangan kami. Hm..."

Naruto mengangguk senang, apapun akan diberikannya untuk Sang istri dan anak kebanggaannya, demi senyuman dan kebahagian diwajah mereka.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar..."

"Hm... tunggu, kita mungkin harus menunggu sampai bulan depan."

"tidak masalah, yang penting anak kita bisa sehat."

.

.

.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa membuat Naruto merasa sebahagia sekarang, kini sampingnya berdiri sang istri yang sedang mengendong anak kesayangan mereka. Disinilah mereka berada saat ini, di beranda rumah mereka, berdiri berdampingan menatap kembang api yang masih belum berhenti menunjukkan keindahannya.

"Lihat sayang, Kembang apinya cantik kan?" Sakura tersenyum geli saat melihat anaknya membuka matanya perlahan, dari balik pantulan mata polos bayi mungil tersebut Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana indahnya kembang api diatas sana.

"Bagaimana, kau suka sayang?"  
Naruto dan Sakura tersenyum saat anak mereka menggerakkan kakinya hingga menimbukan suara gemerincing lonceng.

Sakura bersandar pada dada bidang suaminya, dan Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Sang istri.

"_Arigatoo_ Naruto..." Sakura memandang Naruto memberikan tatapan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa dituliskan dengan kata-kata.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu!" Sakura memejamkan matanya saat Naruto mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah menciptakan keluarga kecil yang bahagia untukku," Naruto membalik tubuh Sakura, menyentuhkan dahi dan hidung mereka. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

" Keluarga kecil ini tidak akan tercipta jika tidak ada kamu yang memimpinnya,"

"Yah... sepertinya memang begitu," Naruto mencubit pelan hidung Sakura dan kemudian memeluknnya.

"Aku bahagia..."

"Hmm... sama, aku juga."

Naruto hendak mengeratkan kembali pelukannya, jika saja tidak sadar ada orang lain ditengah-tengah mereka. Suara gemerincing lonceng membuat pria itu segera menjauhkan dirinya.  
"Ada apa sayang?" Sakura menyentuh lembut wajah mungil anaknya dengan dengan telunjuk jari, mencoba untuk menenangkan Sang bayi yang kini bergerak semakin agresif, gemerincing lonceng kecil di kakinya semakin kerap berbunyi.

"Sepertinya anak kita akan selincah diriku, Sakura-_chan,_ hehehehehehe."

Sakura langsung menatap suaminya tidak suka.

"Rakus, wajah, rambut bahkan matanya sudah mirip denganmu, kenapa sifatnya juga harus?" Sakura yang sedikit tidak rela langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kou-_chan_, jangan turuti sifat bodoh ayahmu ya?" pesan Sakura pada Sang anak. Kou yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kakinya saja.

"Eehh? Aku tidak bodoh Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto yang tidak terima.

"_Baa... ka_!" Sakura menjelirkan lidahnya, secepat kilat mencium bibir tipis suaminya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar mereka, membiarkan Naruto yang masih berdiri terpaku.  
"Kou-_chan_, waktunya Kou-_chan_ tidur..." Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sakura, sejenak seringaian nakal mulai muncul. Sang Hokage langsung beranjak dari beranda rumahnya dan langsung mengikuti jejak sang isteri.

"Malam ini sudah tepat empat puluh hari kelahirannya kan, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, setia menunggu Sakura menidurkan bayi mungil mereka.

_Glek..._

Sakura hanya mampu meneguk ludah. Sepertinya khusus hari ini, tidak akan ada tidur malam seperti biasa.

"Aku menunggu di kamar." bisik Naruto pelan.

End

akhirnya fic terakhir selesai... :D

untuk sepuluh fic canon yang gui gui bikin, semua berhubungan... hehehehe maaf kalo kebanyakan, dan feelnya gak terasa... Saya benar-benar minta maaf.  
kritik,saran bahkkan flame gui gui terima, hehehehe Mind to RnR.. :D


End file.
